thedingodimensionfandomcom-20200213-history
Antonio
''Brief Overview'' Antonio is one of the members of the Dingo Dimension He is usually the go to man for blatant stupidity and very off the wall humor. Usually he is the one to start some debates or conversations by asking questions or engaging with others on the current subject matter. Antonio was recruited into the Dingo Dimension in 2017 by his brother, Ko, after being a voice in his background for the longest time. As of July, 2018, he was considered one of "The Boys." A role given to those who were deemed as trusted by the Overseers of the Dingo Dimension. ''Background'' Little is known about Antonio prior to the events of him joining the Dingo Dimension. In late 2016, he had first contact with the Dingo Dimension by speaking through his brother's microphone and talking to current Dingo Dimension owner Austin. He was usually a voice in Ko's background until, in early 2017, he was invited to join the official Dingo Dimension Discord server and he has been a member ever since. ''About'' Antonio is typically a hyperactive and going with the flow kind of person. He tends to act very sporadic both in and out of conversations. He is very opinionated, but dislikes when others use their opinion as a way to avoid criticism. Antonio is very open to criticism himself and won't shut down others who open up about either himself or themselves. However, he doesn't take kindly to those doing so with malice intent. He defends the things he likes and dislikes very strongly, but is aware of any and all issues the things he enjoys has. He is a very sympathetic person and often deals with problems in an emotional, yet realistic, way. Antonio has a YouTube Channel that he uses to sometimes post Let's Plays and other forms of gameplay videos. His channel primarily focuses on Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, but has uploaded videos on other games such as Overwatch and PAYDAY 2. However, Antonio has made several "shitposts" and other smaller videos which he has uploaded to his channel both public and unlisted. While he loses his drive to keep up with his channel often, his channel has reached over 400 subscribers and he hopes to continue his channel with the release of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate for the Nintendo Switch. ''History with the Dingo Dimension'' In late 2016, Antonio had begun talking to members of the Dingo Dimension on and off by occasionally walking into his brother's room and speaking to them through him in their Skype calls. Antonio was accepted in and often stayed long periods of time with his brother to talk to them. In early 2017, he was invited by Ko and Austin to join the official Dingo Dimension Discord Server and has been a member since. In mid 2017, Antonio, Ko, Austin, James, DIO, Lego, and Soup met up and went to AnimeFest. It was there that some the group got to finally meet in person. They did small things such as play videos to much more "interesting" things such as watch bad Hentai. This event was thus dubbed as the Dingo Crusade. In early 2018, Antonio, along with other members of the Dingo Dimension, was unfortunately dragged into a personal situation between his brother Ko, and his Ex-Boyfriend and former Dingo Dimension owner, John. This caused a split between Antonio and both parties involved. While Ko was his own family, John wasn't doing anything to him personally at the start. While the situation went from bad to worse, it inevitably made a split between himself and both John and Ko. John proceeded to leave the server and gave Austin the control. Antonio and John tried to be friends even after the event but to no avail. In mid 2018, Ko, and his current boyfriend Birdie, got into a disagreement with James and other fellow member of the server Kola. The situation got too heated and lead to a major split between Antonio and his brother. It ended with both Ko and Birdie leaving the server and not returning. This situation lead to some difficulties with the Dingo Crusade set to take place in the following month. During this time, Antonio opened up and admitted his romantic feelings towards fellow Dingo Dimension member Prima, to which she reciprocated despite having previously broken up with Austin. They began to date on July 29th, 2018 and have been happily together since. They got to first meet up during the Dingo Crusade to AnimeFest 2018, it was there that the two got to spend a nice weekend together and with their friends. A couple of months later in October, Antonio went to Alabama to go spend more time with Prima. Antonio has had a rocky history with the Dingo Dimension. He has had several disagreements and other altercations with other members within the group. Sometimes he even questioned if he fit in or was even welcomed in a place such as this. While he is left the server several times before in the past, he has been established, by Austin, as one of the solidified members of the Dingo Dimension. Austin has even gone on record stating that the server wouldn't be the same without Antonio. This has squashed any and all negative feelings he has had about the group. ''Members Recruited by Antonio'' Antonio has only recruited one other member into the Dingo Dimension. He recruited Axel sometime in late 2017. Axel is considered to be one of Antonio's closest friends and became a perfect fit for the group. Category:Members